


The Journey of Phantom Team.

by SmokedJoker



Series: AU Fics [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Halo Reach, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom Thieves as Noble Team, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, eventual tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedJoker/pseuds/SmokedJoker
Summary: He was alone.Joker usually kept to himself when interacting with others. Part of the job he had. Now being forced to work as a team with others has disrupted that usual life style he's had most of his life. Adjusting to ones that were similar to age with him was a pain in the ass,  but it also helped him see, there was more to life than he originally thought."Your records impressive, but I got one thing to say. That lone wolf stuff stays behind. We're a team, maybe even something closer. If you want to accomplish the task given to you, you work with us. Got it?"This was going to take some getting used to.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: AU Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Journey of Phantom Team.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep tags in mind as there will be more added soon. Title is also a work in progress.

The soft wind brushed against his armor, and though he could not physically feel it, at this moment, Phantom 8 was in a calm state of mind to know the wind was comforting him. In a way, it was as if the planet Reach was rewarding his efforts, his team’s efforts. For all they had done, Phantom 8 was glad to have some form of consolation. Even if it was the spartan just deluding himself.

His visor looked away from the ground as he glanced upwards, hearing the sounds of vehicles. He could not see them though as the building he was in obstructed his view. Still, he could make out the fact there were numerous vehicles as the sounds they made could clearly paint an image in his head. He sighed as he got up from his seated position on the ground. He took a moment to look around him, his weapons leaning on the wall, the walls of the building themselves were cracked and even some openings could be seen. Debris of the broken walls scattered around the broken floor. Openings that could let him peer out to the world of Reach.

Phantom 8 took a few steps toward his weapon. The sounds of his footsteps were heavy as his armor clad boots made the atmosphere around him imposing. He arrived at a Designated Marksman Rifle, or DMR for short. This DMR had been with him for so long, he wondered how’d it feel to finally put the weapon down permanently. His years as a Spartan made him feel as if there’d never be such a moment. Especially considering how his life was different from most Spartans. A private assassin for most of his career until being assigned to a very well-known Spartan team.

Thinking of his teammates made him sigh, his helmet hiding his expression, but one could tell from his sigh, the spartan was…. tired.

Phantom 8 looked to the rest of his arsenal.

Rocket launchers, grenade launchers, assault rifles, just about a single weapon of each type. There were also med packs and armor components that gave him certain Spartan abilities. It made one wonder what the Spartan was planning.

Phantom 8 took what he thought was going to be needed for the last mission. His last mission for Phantom Team before it finally dissolved. It had been a long fight, but it was finally ending at this point.

At that moment, Phantom 8 recalled the first day he joined Phantom Team. He remembered how reluctant Shido was to assign his own ‘grim reaper’ somewhere else, but it seemed someone even higher in the UNSC than Shido forced his hand. Whoever it was, Phantom 8 was thankful. If not for them, he would have never met Phantom Team. A group of Spartans who were just like him. A group of people who changed the lone wolf he was into….family. Welcomed him into their family.

A chuckled could be heard from the helmet as Phantom 8 finished preparing his weapons. He could hear the ruckus outside. They were waiting for him. His teammates were waiting and he wanted to reunite with them soon. After the hell they went through, they finally deserved some rest….right?

“Right….” Phantom 8 said. “It’s time for Joker’s last showtime.” Phantom 8 started walking towards the only door in the room. Equipped with all that he thought was necessary for this one final fight.

Right before he grabbed that handle to the door, Phantom 8 thought to himself. This was it.

“I’m sure you guys are all getting restless out there waiting….”

He grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. The glaring light of the sun hit his armor. The shadow cast behind him showed the bulky armor he wore, but the scene showed Phantom 8 had nothing to fear.

He treaded forward like he always did. That’s something that never changed. He was strong-willed and his experience with Phantom Team challenged that firmness he once had complete confidence in. Almost broke it too. But he made it, here to this point.

As he disappeared into the light, Phantom 8 thought to himself.

“It feels just like that day when I first arrived in Reach, where I first met them.”

**This is the end of the story of Phantom Team as they experienced heaven and hell on Reach’s final days. But for now, let's look back to the beginning, before Hell descended upon them and where Joker first learned of his change in placement. To where he was first assigned to Phantom Team, a group to teenage Spartans, ones that were just like him.**

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, here we are. Before some of you might ask, I'm still working on TTR, just got the energy to write this and not TTR, so.... Might as well not waste this rush.
> 
> Please no Spoilers for people who don't know anything about Halo Reach. Of course, if they spoil themselves it's not a big deal, but maybe people want to experience this completely fresh and I want to do the best that I can and give them the story of Reach with our favorite Phantom Thieves as Noble/Phantom Team. 
> 
> I'm not the biggest Halo fanatic, I'll research some things while glossing over others. So please know this will not be something I...extensively research to get every nook and cranny right.
> 
> Last point, I will not update this on some kind of schedule. It's more of a work when it comes to me kind of fic like how I started it, but I do plan to finish it. TTR is still the focus, but maybe I'll want to work on this fic instead on some days. Also, in case you're wondering, life is still a bit hectic for now, so if you're still waiting for another TTR chapter, keep that patience. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
